


I Missed You

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Eye Contact, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky struggles with intimacy. Steve makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> plotless porn people, plotless porn

Bucky closed his eyes, letting his forehead settle forward against Steve’s bedroom wall. Well, it was his bedroom wall too some nights, nights like this, the nights that he stopped fighting the nagging voice in the base of his stomach that made him want Steve so much. That little voice went against everything that he was so deeply ingrained in his personal ‘rules’. He was like a dog on a tight chain; the chain pulled on his throat and cut him, so the skin grew around it to protect itself. Soon, the chain was the only thing stopping him bleeding out.

Bucky’s thoughts fell away like smoke over glass as Steve’s fingers ghosted over his naked hipbones, pulling them back toward him. Steve kissed the nape of Bucky’s neck, pushing long dark hair out of the way as he did so that the glossy tendrils fell forward over Bucky’s shoulder and made him shiver. Steve’s hands were hot, searching over skin and hitching on muscle, sliding lower.

Bucky felt his cheeks colour in the dark room, silent besides the sound of Steve kissing his shoulders, deep, slow gasps of heated breath against cool skin and the occasional clink of Steve’s watch against the titanium plates of Bucky’s left arm.

Steve reached his hands forward, letting his palm rub over Bucky’s shaft and smiling into the soldier’s neck as he heard him moan out his name, so quiet and restrained, muffled against his forearms.

“You’re allowed to look at me when we do this,” Steve whispered, “Can we try with you facing me for once?”

Bucky sighed against the wall. It was routine; Bucky did not face Steve when they had sex. He even squeezed his eyes shut when they kissed, sometimes looking him in the eye when they spoke was too much. He had been taught it by Hydra, when had struggled with certain missions, on that involved children or families. They had taught him a lack of eye contact that temporarily alleviated the guilt of the hit, for long enough at least that he could carry it out without breaking down. He could cry, scream and throw up as much as he wanted when he got back to base, just not in the middle of a hit. But he turned around all the same, forcing himself to meet the warm blue gaze that had been burning into his back for the past twenty minutes.

“Hello, I’m Steve Rogers,” Steve joked, planting a kiss on Bucky’s shoulder, “You don’t see me often.”

Bucky smiled, gasping a little through parted lips as Steve lifted him so his legs were around the Captain’s hips.

Steve’s kisses intensified, his tongue would occasionally slide against Bucky’s, hot and wet and blissful. A subtle rhythm came into their movements. Steve ground his hips forward, earning a louder-than-usual moan into his shoulder. He moved his lips to Bucky’s neck, breathing in the familiar shampoo and hot cologne smell as he pushed messy kisses into the sensitive skin. He slid a hand between them and wrapped his fingers around both of their lengths, huffing a shaky sigh into Bucky’s mouth as he rubbed a rhythm.

“I want you,” Bucky moaned, keening and desperate, yet shy and nervous, “Steve, I want you so bad.”

Steve smile, rubbing two fingers, slow and teasing over Bucky’s entrance.

“Kiss me,” Steve murmured, lips light against the line of Bucky’s jaw.

Bucky met his mouth eagerly, breathing ragged and heavy as Steve pushed his fingers inside him, circling and thrusting. The soldier ran his fingers through the Captain’s hair, pulling him closer and tightening his shaking thighs around his hips. He ran his metal fingers down Steve’s spine, just to feel the muscles in his shoulders shiver at the cold touch. Steve hooked his finger rhythmically, smiling into Bucky’s neck as he felt the muscles spasm around his knuckles.

“Ready?” Steve asked, barely finishing the words before Bucky nodded, shifting his legs to better brace himself.

Steve pressed forward angling his hips and feeling the muscles in Bucky’s sides react to the pressure, catching over each breath.

He thrusted slow and even, easing the soldier into his movements but speeding up fractionally every few strokes. He felt a gentle tremble grow deep in the muscles of Bucky’s thighs and smiled to himself, speeding up further at the sign of enthusiasm.

Bucky chewed down on his bottom lip, the moans that wanted to escape churning in his chest as Steve gripped his thighs, his thrusts falling hard enough and fast enough that the wall behind him creaked in protest. Bucky felt a familiar heat crawl over his torso and face as Steve mouth met his, open and messy, sucking desperate and needy kisses into his already bruised lips. The heat in Bucky’s stomach intensified until he could not control its growth; he came, hard and shaky against Steve’s stomach, muffling his pleasure against Steve’s neck.

The captain followed shortly, toes curling against the floor. He slumped forward, holding Bucky where he was for a few moments.

“I missed you, Buck,” Steve sighed, “So much.”

 

 

 


End file.
